Diamonds of love
by Philjo16
Summary: Lord I'm bad at summaries um........ vivi finds a magical diamond which can make people fall in love .Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Zidane, Dagger or any other characters that may appear the ALMIGHTY SQUARESOFT does.*sobs*  
  
Authors note: this is my first ff9 fic don't flame me r/r please  
  
Early sunday morning Alexandria.  
  
Dagger woke up to the sound of Steiner knocking on her door to bring her breakfast. She knew who it was but decided to ask any way. "Who is it" she asked being careful not to wake Zidane up. "It is Steiner. Oh damn did I wake you up again?" Steiner asked  
"It's alright just leave it by the door" She said sleepilly  
"How did you...nevermind."  
Steiner set the plate of food by the door and walked off.  
Meanwhile in Eldersburg  
"Oh damn that sucks" Said phillip while banging his head against the wall.  
Back in Alexandria   
Vivi leaned on the main desk of the Alexandria inn as Freya argued with the manager about the reservations they had made "God dammit we made a reservation" she screamed  
"I'm sorry your name is not in the book, and we're all booked up sorry madame" Replied the owner trying to keep calm.  
Meanwhile in Eldersburg   
"That sucked worse!" Said Phillip while slapping himself  
Back in Alexandria  
"I wish they would stop arguing" Vivi thought as the owner and freya went at eachothers throats. Vivi decided while Freya had her tantrum he would walk around town a bit. While he was walking out he tripped,as usual. As Vivi explored he noticed a shp he had never seen before. So, he decided to go in to see what it was. As he entered he saw various dresses, old jewelery and a black diamond. Vivi wondered what it could be. He also wondered how much it was.  
Eldersburg  
"God dammit can't I do anything right!?" Phillip said as he hit himself with a hammer.  
Alexandria  
Vivi went to touch the diamond a strange voice said "Can I help you sonny?"  
"Yes" Vivi replied   
"I was wondering what this thing is" He said  
The old lady replied in a curious voice "What would you, a lowly mage do with such a treasure?"  
"T-treasure" said vivi curiously  
"Yes a very valuable one at that. Why, this treasure has the power to make two people fall in love."  
Washington  
"That is it I QUIT!!!!" Phillip yelled as he jumped off the Washinton monument.  
Alexandria  
"H-how much is it?" Vivi asked curiously  
"Why, my boy for you it is free, BUT Promise me one thing do not misuse this treasure."  
"I won't" Vivi said as he was handed the diamond.  
  



	2. Middle

Disclaimer: I still don't own ff9 squaresoft does but I will some day *sobs harder*  
  
Another authors note: Don't flame this chapter PLEASE r/r  
  
As Vivi walked out of the store he could not look away from the radiating beauty of the black diamond that he held in his hand. He decided he should show Zidane, but he could not help wondering if zidane would mess with peoples lives.  
"Oh well what could it hurt to show him?" he asked himself  
Washington  
"I still can't do this" Phillip said as he threw himself out of the ambulance that was carrying him.  
Alexandria  
Zidane is sitting in the pub drunk out of his mind as Vivi walks in with the diamond.  
"There you are Zidane. Why are you here?"Vivi asked  
"Dagger threw me out" Replied zidane in a drunken voice  
"Why did she throw you out?" Asked Vivi  
"I was flirting with this other girl and she saw me so she threw me out.BARTENDER ANOTHER DRINK!!!!"  
"I think you've had enough. You're not gonna drive home are you?" Questioned the bartender  
"But I can't Drive." Said Zidane  
"Not in this condition you can't" said the bartender  
Johns Hopkins Hospital  
"Damn I suck at this" said phillip as he unplugged his life support  
Alexandria  
Dagger is at the castle Cursing at nobody in particular.  
"Godamn you Zidane you fucking flirt!! How could you do that behind my back!?"  
At the pub  
"Hey Vivi what you got there?" Asked zidane in a really drunk voice  
"It's a diamond thats supposed to make people fall in love" said Vivi   
"Does it work? Hiccup" Said Zidane  
New York  
"I can't belive I survived that dammit!! Can't I just die in peace. Lord I suck at this!!" Phillip said as he threw himself off the empire state building   
Alexandria  
"Hold on a minute. Why does that suicidal author always try to kill himself. I think think this story is a damn good one and it does not suck" said Zidane  
"I can say it sucks if I want to" said a mysterious voice   
"Who's there?" said Zidane  
" It is I the ALMIGHTY author!" said the voice  
"Why do you keep interupting the story with your attempts at sucide?' asked Zidane  
"Because it's my story and I'll do what I want. Defie me again and I'll strike you with lightning" said the author  
"You can't do that" said zidane  
Just then a bolt of lightning just missed zidane and hit a tree.  
"Ha! You missed" said zidane just before the tree fell on him.  
"Any other questions before we continue?" said the author  
"No." said everyone in hearing range  
"Good shall we continue?" The ALMIGHTY author said while lifting the tree from zidanes torso. The presence of the ALMIGHTY left the room as the story continues.  
"I was gonna say that we could use that stone thingy to make her forgive me." said Zidane  
"I dunno the lady said not to misuse the thing" Said Vivi  
"We're not misusing it....well scratch that but let's misuse it and say we didn't besides nobody will know the difference...."  
Eldersburg  
"God dammit I landed on a damn matress truck. Why can't this go the way I wanted it to!!??" said Phillip as he threw himself in front of a speeding car  
Alexandria  
" God dammit, why do you keep in interupting like that? I wish he would die already so we could..." He is cut off by a matress truck falling on his head Again the great ALMIGHTY AUTHOR appeared  
" I f you would stop protesting like this we could finish the damn story" said the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR as scary boss music started to play.  
"But..." Zidane was cut off  
" Thats it!! GRAND CROSS!!!!!" Yelled the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR as the effects of grand cross started to come on and then the scary music stopped.  
"Hey! What happened to my music!?" said the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR as he looked over at the band and saw that they had mini,poison and zombie cast on them. after handing out various antidotes,remedys, and magic tags he banged his head on the wall  
"Alright, Alright" Said the ALMIGHTY author as he continued to bang his head on the wall " I'll stop trying to kill my self if you just stop complaining and get on with the story." Said the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR  
"Fine, if you stop interrupting we will get on with the story, okay?"  
"Fine" Said the Almighty author in a really pissed of tone as he lifted the truck off Zidane and casted curaga  
"What I have to put up with." Said the ALMIGHTY as he disappeared  
"Now we can see if this thing works on Dagger" said Zidane while rubbing his back  
"But..." Zidane cut Vivi off  
"We don't have time for talk we need to get to the castle" Zidane said as he ran off with Vivi following close behind  
  
  
Thank you for your reveiws I know I was a little distracting but I was half way through this chapter when you told me that. Should I stop beating me up? I don't Know. What do you think?  
  



End file.
